warriorscatsroleplayclansfandomcom-20200215-history
ShadowClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a ShadowClan cat. Be sure to sign with the four ~'s. In ShadowClan.... Falconstar wandered arround camp. Icewish ♥ 00:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Rainstripe licked his fur down and stretched (will add soon!) Blueheart232 (talk) 00:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) The fresh kill pile looked low. Icewish ♥ 00:21, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Walk's up to Falconstar and mew's "wanna hunt?" flick's his ear at pile. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, sure," said the leader. Icewish ♥ 00:27, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "well I just thought that since the piles low we should hunt"looks away and pads into the forest. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:29, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, right," replied Falconstar as she followed the warrior. Icewish ♥ 00:31, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went out of the apprentices den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:34, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Roll's eyes in amusment "what a leader you'll turn out to be" he murmured making a'' mrrow'' of laughter Blueheart232 (talk) 00:36, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sorry, I'm new to this..." said Falconstar. Icewish ♥ 00:37, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went out for a hunt to feed the clan.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Bump's her playfully "I was just joking, furball!" Blueheart232 (talk) 00:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw came back with 3 frogs and put them in the fresh-kill pile then headed to the elders den to help them get there ticks off.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:44, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Flick's her with his tail and purr's "Calm down i'm sure you'll be a great leader" ------ Frogpaw ran after Novapaw running into him "Im so sorry!" she squeaked (will add her soon)Blueheart232 (talk) 00:52, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Falconstar nodded an tried to find prey. Icewish ♥ 00:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Catches a frog then catches a squirrel. Blueheart232 (talk) 00:55, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "sorry for what?"Novapaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:56, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Turn's head and mews "for running into you"-----Follow's home Falconstar.Blueheart232 (talk) 00:58, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "it's fine"Novapaw said with a wink.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:59, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Falconstar caught a bird. Icewish ♥ 01:00, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "oh ok!" Frogpaw squeak's and purr's with emotion----- Rainstripe mews to Falconstar" So...er ..." changes his question and mew's "is it awesome to be leader?" Looks into falconstar's eyes Blueheart232 (talk) 01:03, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw went inside the elders den and started taking off ticks.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "No," replied Falconstar. Icewish ♥ 01:05, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Frogpaw brings in mouse bile "Yuck!" she spat's------ "Well i know one thing I'm happy for" rainstripe purrs "meeting you".Blueheart232 (talk) 01:08, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Novapaw smiled at Frogpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:10, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Face turn's red as she daps more mouse bileBlueheart232 (talk) 01:14, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "after this we need to wash off the mouse bile"Novapaw said to Frogpaw blushing.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) "yeah" she purred then squeaked "DONE!!"Blueheart232 (talk) 01:20, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans